


Atmospheric

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Modern AU, Bad Weather, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Evil Corporations, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Medical Conditions, Mental Institutions, Star Wars Modern AU, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Ben and Armie are trying to relax but adventure always seems to find them.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kylux Marmot Fest





	Atmospheric

**Author's Note:**

> Visual and sound sensitivity ***WARNING*** realistic thunderstorm/bad weather.  
> I tagged for everything that could be implied by the storyline otherwise. 
> 
> You've all corrupted me with your soft BenArmie headcanons. I made children in the Sims. Not from scratch of course I cheated and aged these two backwards and forwards...you get the idea.

**[Link to Atmospheric on BaphometSims YouTube channel 18+ ](https://youtu.be/N1uYb7Q9tyM) **


End file.
